Promises
by Tasaika
Summary: Some promises are made to ease the pain, some are made to bring happiness, and there are some that are just made to be broken. Athrun/Cagalli 1shot! Review pls :D


Woot! Finally done this. I'm actually very pleased with how this came out. I used this fic to get me writing again, didn't think it would acually come out this well though. So I hope you like it as much as I did :D Athrun/Cagalli

PLS REVIEW !!

No, I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Promises **

An energetic blonde walked joyfully down the hallway of Seed High School. Her short blonde hair bouncing on-off her shoulders with each step.

"Today's the last day" she thought happily as she made her way through the bustling crowd of students. Today was the last day of school, to be more specific, her last day of high school. Not only that but she'd finally be able to see _him _again. She couldn't remember how many years it was now but she could hardly wait. She felt like she could fly, she was just that happy. Even though it was a promise that was made almost a decade ago; in grade school. She had trusted him to his very word, her whole body and heart had believed him. She hummed to herself as she pushed open the front doors of the school. A cool breeze rushed by her as the sunny outside greeted her. She pulled out her cell, quickly looking at the time before shoving the small object back into her bag. It was just a few more hours now. There was nothing possible that could destroy this day. Or so she thought. Everything happened so fast that even she couldn't remember it clearly. All she could remember was the loud squeal of car tires and an over-whelming sadness falling over her as she lost consciousness.

Amber eyes slowly blinked as the rooms feature's came into focus. She felt heavy, and weak. With no motivation to even get up, for the fact. She could tell just by laying down that it was night. The room dark, only lit by the golden glow from the hallway lights of the hospital, shone around the edges of the partially closed door to the room. Moonlight shone lightly through the open window to her left, a light cool breeze filling the empty space of the room. The blonde sighed. She frowned as she looked outside. She had missed him. All opportunities lost. Years worth of waiting, lost. She sighed once agian, tiredness pulling at her eyes. This was going to eat at her for a long time. She looked down at her feet, only to notice a casted arm in her way. Just great. How could such a great day turn to this?

"Ohwell..." she thought." He probably forgot years ago" she said, deciding to think a bit more positively "I'm sure he's moved on..." Without another moments thought she had drifted asleep.

**XXX**

_(Flashback 6yrs ago) _

_(Cagalli; 12yrs -gr.8) _

_(Athrun; 15yrs-gr.10)_

_A small energetic blonde ran endlessly as a equally young, though older, blue haired boy chased after her. Giggles rung out over the rolling hills of the East-Side Orphanage. _

_"Hey! Wait up!" shouted an exhausted blue haired boy as he continued to chase the restless blonde. "Cagalli...!" _

_"Not 'till you say sorry!" the blonde said with a laugh. A long sigh of resentment could be heard. Even though, the blonde continued to run without slowing down in the least bit. After a few more minutes the blonde could no longer hear the blue haired man footsteps. She slowed down to a stop, as she reached the top of a rather large hill. She looked behind her, only to see the rolling green hills and the orphanage in the distance. The blonde looked around, the blue haired boy was nowhere to be seen. Wind blew gently, the large oak tree beside the blonde rustled musically. The blonde sighed happily, plopping down on the soft grass. _

_"Sorry for what exactly?" came the familiar voice of the blue haired boy. _

_"Hu-Huh?" the blonde said jumping to her feet, preparing to run away again. _

_"Not this time" he said, as he tackled her, both of them falling backwards causing them to begin rolling down the steep hill. The blonde roared with laughter as they crashed on top of one another at the bottom._

_"What's so funny?" the blue haired teen said, raising an eyebrow. The blonde said nothing, merely continuing to laugh. "Hmph" came the slightly annoyed replied from the young man._

_"Hey! No tickling either!" the blonde said between laughs. _

_"Not until you say why I should apologize" he said with a grin, continuing to tickle her mercilessly._

_"Not until you get off me" she choked out, her sides beginning to cramp from the abundance of laughing. _

_"Aww, but then you'll try to run away again." he said with a playful frown. _

_" Fine!, then stop tickling... please" she pleased, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes._

_"Have it your way" the blue haired teen said, immediately pulling his hands away. "So...let's hear it..." he said, looking down at the blonde beneath him. _

_"Hmph, you're so unfair" the blonde said, puffing her cheeks out. _

_"Not as unfair as you though" he said with a laugh, leaning down to plant a light kiss on her cheek._

_"Yeah, but how can you say that I'm lucky..." she said with a sigh._

_"You're still upset about having a family now" the blue haired teen said with a sigh, as he brushed a few strands of hair from the blonde's eyes. "You are lucky... you can finally leave this place" _

_"Athrun..." Cagalli said, as she noticed the distant look in the teen's eyes. "I just don't want to leave you... its bad enough we don't go to the same school anymore. This is the only place I'll get to see you. Plus on top of that the family I'm moving in with doesn't live anywhere's near this area..." she said with a frown. _

_"Yeah, but you'll be with people that love you" he said with a caring smile. _

_"But I already have you to love me... who said I needed more?" she said questionably._

_"You're so stubborn" Athrun said with a long sigh. "Though I can't complain" he said with smile. The blonde merely laughed the blue haired joining in not long after. "So, when do you leave?" _

_"Tomorrow..."the blonde said, a hint of sadness in her voice._

_"Oh...shouldn't you be packing then..." he said casually. _

_"You seem like you don't want me around anymore..."the blonde said with a pout. _

_"Of course I want you to stay... but the paper work is already final, you don't have much of a choice." _

"_You know, you're not very good at putting a positive side to this" the blonde said, raising an eyebrow. _

_"Eh? I guess your right…" he said, rethinking what he had said. The blonde sighed heavily, turning to look to the side. Avoiding the gaze of the blue haired man. _

_"What's the matter?" he said curiously, looking down at the blonde._

_"Its nothing" the blonde said with a sigh._

_"I think I know you better then that" Athrun said, staring down at her. _

_"Well, it's just...what if... I never see you again." she said, avoiding his eyes gaze. _

_"Cagalli... you're over thinking this too much" he said, smiling. _

_"B-But, you never know..." she said defensively. _

_"Fine, then I'll promise you this..." _

With that the blonde woke up. She could feel the sadness that was slowly growing inside of her now. She could feel tears building at the corner of her eyes. In a way it felt like everything was too good to be true back then. The dark side of the 'truth' was slowly becoming more and more believable by the second. The window opportunity was gone.

It was another two whole weeks before she was finally released from the hospital. Her arm still sat in a sling across her shoulder. Her brother had stopped by earlier that day insisting that he should take her home. Although she had stubbornly refused his offer. She would have much rather walk home herself. Walking though the front doors of the hospital she took a deep breath. She never had the chance to go outside, everything seemed to be a bit brighter now. It was a clear, sunny day. Not to hot and not a bit too cold. It was perfect to be out and about in. Shouldering her knapsack she made her way out the front of the hospital. She sighed contently as she quickly contemplated whether to take the long or short way home.

Deciding that it would be best to get some fresh air, she started off in the general direction home. Hours had pass as the blonde had completely zoned out. Realizing that so much time had pass the blonde looked around at where she had ended up. She found herself looking over the many green, rolling hills of the East end.

"This is the place" she thought, memories flooding her as she gazed over the many hills. She could see the tall oak tree sit upon the hill, the same one from when she was a kid. Making her way to the top of the hill, she continued to look around. Not much had changed on this end of town. Everything was basically the same, except for a few minor things, like the once historic orphanage was now lying in ruins off in the distance. Childhood memories danced around the blonde, the realistic truth slowing coming to slap her in the face when she noticed that it was only her there. She could feel the sadness creeping back over her, like a winter chill that would never truly go away. Thinking that she had been there long enough, she took one last deep breath of the fresh air, sighing loudly as she exhaled.

"What's the matter?" Came a familiar yet unfamiliar voice. The blonde's eyes widen as she turned around to face where the voice had come from. Her eyes landed on a certain blue haired man that she unmistakably knew.

"Athrun…" she said, simply amazed by his presence. The whole world spun, like the way it would in a dream when there was no ground and you would just be there spinning and twisting in the weightless environment. The sudden thoughts caused the blonde to lose her balance, sending her falling backwards down the hill. Immediately Athrun reached out a hand to catch the blonde, managing to grab her sleeve. Although, he to was pulled down with her, sending both of them tumbling down the hill side. They landed at the bottom with a hard "THUD" Athrun having had manage to land on top of Cagalli.

"Are you okay?" The blue haired man said as he looked down at the blonde, who had tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "You didn't hit your arm did you?" he said, examining the casted arm closely.

"You came…back" Cagalli said quietly, still in complete disbelief, not believing her eyes in the least little bit.

"What do you mean? You were the one that didn't show up" He said with a sincere smile. The blonde tears fell silently now, he really was back. "You scared me so much when you never showed up" he said as he hugged the blonde.

"I missed you so much..." the blonde said, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. With that said, Athrun leaned down for a kiss. They broke away, each gasping for breaths.

"Hey! You've been practicing!" The blonde said with a playful smile, staring into Athrun's emerald eyes.

**The End**

* * *

There it is :D Tried to add a little humor in the end , hehe. Can't really tell if that worked out, but I guess your the judge of that. ;) ANYWAY! If you did indeed like it, pls **REVIEW** or Fav, or something to left me know what you thought of it. ;)

Sorry for typos

-Tas


End file.
